nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Wizard/sorcerer spell list
This spell list is used by both Wizards and Sorcerers. All spell levels have been synced with online version of the English manual. Some differences to in-game listings may still need correction. 0-level(cantrips) Abjuration *Resistance: Subject gains +1 on saving throws. Conjuration *Acid Splash: Orb deals 1d3 acid damage. *Ray of Frost: Ray deals 1d4+1 cold damage. Enchantment *Daze: Enemy of 4 HD or less is dazed. Evocation *Flare: Dazzles one creature (–1 on attack rolls). *Light: Object shines like a torch. Necromancy *Touch of Fatigue: Touched target becomes fatigued. 1st-level Abjuration *Endure Elements: Grants 10/- resistance against elements. *Nightshield: Provides a resistance bonus to saving throws and negates magic missle attacks directed at you. (SoZ) *Protection from Alignment: +2 to AC and saves versus creatures of specified alignment. *Shield: Invisible disc gives +4 shield bonus to AC, blocks magic missiles. Conjuration *Blades of Fire: Your melee weapon deals extra fire damage. (SoZ) *Grease: Makes 10-ft. square or one object slippery, slowing or knocking down enemies. *Mage Armor: Gives subject +4 armor bonus to AC. *Orb of Acid, Lesser: An orb of acid shoots from your palm at your target, dealing acid damage. (SoZ) *Orb of Cold, Lesser: An orb of cold shoots from your palm at your target, dealing cold damage. (SoZ) *Orb of Electricity, Lesser: An orb of electricity shoots from your palm at your target, dealing electricity damage. (SoZ) *Orb of Fire, Lesser: An orb of fire shoots from your palm at your target, dealing fire damage. (SoZ) *Orb of Sound, Lesser: An orb of sound shoots from your palm at your target, dealing sonic damage. (SoZ) *Summon Creature I: Calls an appropriate creature to fight for you. Divination *Detect Undead: Reveals undead on your minimap. *Identify: Improves lore checks. *True Strike: +20 to attack for 9 seconds. Enchantment *Charm Person: Makes one person your friend. *Sleep: Puts 4 HD of creatures into magical slumber. Evocation *Magic Missile: 1d4+1 damage/arrow; +1 missile per two levels above 1st (max 5). *Shocking Grasp: Touch delivers 1d6/level electricity damage (max 5d6). Illusion *Color Spray: Knocks unconscious, blinds, and/or stuns weak creatures. Necromancy *Cause Fear: One creature of 5 HD or less flees for 1d4 rounds. *Ray of Enfeeblement: Ray deals 1d6+1/2 levels (max +5) Str damage. Transmutation *Burning Hands: 1d4/level fire damage (max 5d4). *Enlarge Person: Humanoid creature doubles in size (+2STR, -2DEX, -1 attack, -1 AC, +3 melee damage). *Expeditious Retreat: Your speed increases to 150%. *Low Light Vision: The party is granted the ability to see in the dark. *Magic Weapon: Weapon temporarily gains +1 enhancement bonus. *Reduce Person: Shrinks target humanoid. 2nd-level Abjuration *Dispel Magic, Lesser: Dispels a limited amount of magic effects. *Protection from Arrows: Subject is granted damage resistance 10/magic to ranged attacks. *Resist Energy: Grants 20/- against all elemental damage. Conjuration *Melf's Acid Arrow: Bolt of acid does 3d6 damage on hit plus 1d6/round until spell expiry. *Summon Creature II: Calls and appropriate creature to fight for you. *Web: Fills 20-ft.-radius spread with sticky spiderwebs that slows or entangles enemies. Divination *See Invisibility: Reveals invisible creatures or objects. Enchantment *Tasha's Hideous Laughter: Subject loses actions for 1 round/level. *Touch of Idiocy: Touched foe’s spellcasting abilities are diminished. Evocation *Cloud of Bewilderment: Stuns and blinds enemies for 1d6 rounds. *Combust: A single target takes 2d6+1/level fire damage and has a chance of catching fire. *Darkness: 20-ft. radius of supernatural shadow. *Fireburst: An small fiery explosion deals 1d8 damage to nearby creatures. *Gedlee's Electric Loop: 1d6 electricity damage/2 levels to a chain of creatures with a chance of stunning them. *Gust of Wind: Knocks down some creatures and clears gaseous effects in an area. *Scorching Ray: Fiery rays hit target. (1+ ray @ 4d6 dmg) (MoTB) Illusion *Bladeweave: Your weapon gains the ability to daze opponents. (SoZ) *Blindness/Deafness: Makes subject blinded and deafened. *Ghostly Visage: Grants 5/magic damage reduction and immunity to all 0- and 1st-level spells. *Invisibility: Subject is invisible until it attacks or casts spells. *Mirror Image: Creates decoy duplicates of the caster (1d4 +1 per 3 levels). Necromancy *Curse of Impending Blades: Target receives a penalty to his armor class. (MoTB) *Death Armor: a magical barrier damages creatures that attack the caster. *False Life: Gain 1d10 temporary hp +1/level (max +10). *Ghoul Touch: Paralyzing touch attack. *Scare: Panics creatures of less than 6 HD. Transmutation *Animalistic Power: Imbues the subject with an aspect of the natural world. The subject gains a +2 bonus to Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution. *Balagarn's Iron Horn: A burst of sound knocks creatures to the ground. *Bear's Endurance: Subject gains +4 to Con for 1 min./level. *Blind Sight: Target can see invisible and in darkness. *Bull's Strength: Subject gains +4 to Str for 1 min./level. *Cat's Grace: Subject gains +4 to Dex for 1 min./level. *Eagle's Splendor: Subject gains +4 to Cha for 1 min./level. *Fox's Cunning: Subject gains +4 Int for 1 min./level. *Knock: Opens locked or magically sealed door. *Owl's Wisdom: Subject gains +4 to Wis for 1 min./level. *Snake's Swiftness: Hastes target for one round. (SoZ) 3rd-level Abjuration *Dispel Magic: Cancels magical spells and effects. *Magic Circle against Alignment: As per protection from alignment spell, but affecting nearby allies as well. *Protection from Energy: Grants 30/- damage resistance versus elemental energy. Conjuration *Flame Arrow: Caster can fire 1 arrow/4 levels; each arrow inflicts 4d6 fire damage. *Improved Mage Armor: Grants +6 AC. *Mestil's Acid Breath: A cone of acid deals 1d6 damage per level. *Stinking Cloud: Nauseating vapors that dazes creatures, 1 round/level. *Summon Creature III: Calls an appropriate creature to fight for you. Divination *Clairaudience/Clairvoyance: +10 to spot and listen checks temporarily. *Power Word Maladroit: Causes dexterity damage to a single creature. *Power Word Weaken: Weakens target creature. Enchantment *Deep Slumber: Puts 10 HD of creatures to sleep. *Heroism: Gives +2 bonus on attack rolls, saves, skill checks to target creature. *Hold Person: Paralyzes one humanoid for 1 round/level. *Rage: Party goes into the equivalent of a barbarian's rage. Evocation *Fireball: 1d6 fire damage per level, 20-ft. radius. *Lightning Bolt: Electricity deals 1d6/level damage in a direct line from caster. *Scintillating Sphere: 1d6 electricity damage per level, 20-ft radius. Illusion *Displacement: Target gains 50% concealment. *Invisibility Sphere: Makes everyone within 10 ft. invisible. Necromancy *Vampiric Touch: Touch deals 1d8/two levels damage; caster gains damage as hp. *Mass Curse of Impending Blades: Multiple targets receives a penalty to his armor class. Transmutation *Haste: +50% to movement speed, +1 on attack rolls and reflex saves, +1 AC, and an extra attack per round. *Keen Edge: Doubles slashing or piercing weapon’s critical threat range. *Magic Weapon, Greater: +1/four levels (max +5). *Snake's Swiftness, Mass: Hastes nearby allies for one round. *Slow: -50% to movement speed, –1 to AC, reflex saves, and attack rolls. *Spiderskin: +1, +1/three levels to AC, poison saves and Hide skill checks. *Weapon of Impact: Similar to the keen edge spell, but affecting blunt weapons. 4th-level Abjuration *Globe of Invulnerability, Lesser: Makes caster immune to 3rd-level and lower spell effects. *Greater Resistance: Grants a +3 bonus to all saving throws. *Remove Curse: Frees object or person from curse. *Spell Breach, Lesser: Removes up to two magical defences from an opponent. *Spell Mantle, Least: Absorbs the equivalent of up to 1d4 + 4 spell levels. *Stoneskin: Grants 10/adamantine damage reduction. Conjuration *Evard's Black Tentacles: Tentacles grapple all within 20 ft. spread. *Orb of Acid: An orb of acid shoots from your palm at your target, dealing acid damage. (SoZ) *Orb of Cold: An orb of cold shoots from your palm at your target, dealing cold damage. (SoZ) *Orb of Electricity: An orb of electricity shoots from your palm at your target, dealing electricity damage. (SoZ) *Orb of Fire: An orb of fire shoots from your palm at your target, dealing fire damage. (SoZ) *Orb of Sound: An orb of sound shoots from your palm at your target, dealing sonic damage. (SoZ) *Summon Creature IV: Calls an appropriate creature to fight for you. Divination *Assay Resistance: Reduces target's spell resistance. Enchantment *Charm Monster: Makes monster believe it is your ally. *Confusion: Target behaves unpredictably, wandering, stopping or attacking others randomly. *Crushing Despair: Subjects take –2 on attack rolls, damage rolls, saves, and ability/skill checks. Evocation *Elemental Shield: Creatures attacking caster take fire damage; while the caster has 50% resistance from fire and cold. *Ice Storm: Hail deals 3d6 bludgeoning damage and 2d6+1d6/3 levels cold damage in cylinder 40 ft. across. *Isaac's Lesser Missile Storm: Grants one missile/level, each inflicting 1d6 damage. *Wall of Fire: Deals 2d6+level fire damage to those who pass through it. Undead take double damage. Illusion *Greater Invisibility: As invisibility, but subject can attack and stay concealed. *Phantasmal Killer: Fearsome illusion kills subject. *Shadow Conjuration: Mimics conjuration spells below 4th level, but only 20% real. Necromancy *Animate Dead: Creates undead skeletons and zombies. *Contagion: Infects subject with a random disease. *Enervation: Target is drained of 1d4 levels. *Fear: Subjects within cone flee for 1 round/level. Transmutation *Bestow Curse: –2 to all the targets ability scores. *Polymorph Self: Caster has the ability to shapechange to a chosen creature. *Reduce Person, Mass: Shrinks multiple humanoids. (SoZ) *Shout: Cone of sonic energy deals 5d6 damage and can rend target deafened. 5th-level Abjuration *Dismissal: Forces summoned creatures to return to their native plane. *Mind Blank, Lesser: Protects recipient from mind-affecting spells and removes those already in effect. *Spell Mantle, Lesser: Absorbs the equivalent of 1d6+6 spell levels. *Wall of Dispel Magic: Creates a transparent barrier that casts Dispel Magic on anyone passing through it. Conjuration *Arc of Lightning: This bolt targets two creatures and deals 1d6 points of electricity damage per caster level (maximum 15d6) to both creatures and to anything in the line between them. (SoZ) *Planar Binding, Lesser: Traps extraplanar creature of 6 HD or less until it performs a task. *Summon Creature V: Calls an appropriate creature to fight for you. *Vitriolic Sphere: Huge acid explosion that does damage for several rounds. Divination *Feeblemind: Target suffers 1d4 damage/four caster levels to INT and CHA. *Power Word Disable: You utter a single word of power that disables target creature. Enchantment *Dominate Person: Controls humanoid telepathically. *Hold Monster: As hold person, but any creature. *Mind Fog: Creatures exposed to the fog receive -10 to will saves. Evocation *Bigby's Interposing Hand: Hand provides cover against one opponent, forcing a -10 attack penalty. *Cacophonic Burst: Deals sonic damage to all enemies in an area. *Cone of Cold: 1d6/level cold damage. *Firebrand: Balls of flame (1/level) do 1d6 damage/level each. *Fireburst, Greater: A large explosion of flame centred on the caster does 1d8 damage per caster level. *Shroud of Flame: Target is encased in flame causing it to burn and singeing those near it. Illusion *Glass Doppelganger: You create a living glass creation that is an exact copy of touched target Necromancy *Cloudkill: Poisonous gas that instantly kills weaker creatures. Transmutation *Reduce Person, Greater: Shrinks target humanoid for a long time. (SoZ) 6th-level Abjuration *Dispel Magic, Greater: As dispel magic, but +15 on check. *Globe of Invulnerability: As lesser globe of invulnerability, plus 4th-level spell effects. *Spell Breach, Greater: Strips up to four magical defenses from an opponent. *Superior Resistance: Grants a +6 bonus to all saves. Conjuration *Acid Fog: Fog deals acid damage. *Planar Binding: As lesser planar binding, but up to 12 HD. *Summon Creature VI: Calls an appropriate creature to fight for you. Divination *Legend Lore: Grants a large boost to Lore skill checks for a sustained length of time. *True Seeing: Pierces ethereal effects and invisibility. Enchantment *Heroism, Greater: Gives +4 bonus on attack rolls, saves, skill checks; +1/level temporary hp. Evocation *Bigby's Forceful Hand: Hand pushes creatures away. *Chain Lightning: 1d6/level damage; 1 secondary bolt/level each deals half damage. *Isaac's Greater Missile Storm One 2d6 damage missile/level hits enemies. Illusion *Ethereal Visage: 20/adamantine damage reduction, protection from spells of level 2 and lower. Necromancy *Circle of Death: Kills 1d4/level HD of creatures. *Create Undead: Creates ghouls, ghasts, mummies, or mohrgs. *Mass Contagion: Causes all hostile targets in the area of effect to become infected with a disease. *Undeath to Death: Destroys 1d4/level HD of undead (max 20d4). Transmutation *Disintegrate:Ray does 2d6 damage/level to target. *Extract Water Elemental: A single target takes 1d6/level damage; summons water elemental if it kills *Flesh to Stone: Turns subject creature into statue. *Mass Bear's Endurance: Grants multiple targets a bonus to their Constitution. *Mass Bull's Strength: Targets are granted a strength bonus. *Mass Cat's Grace: Target creatures gain a bonus to Dexterity. *Mass Eagle's Splendor: Affected creatures gain a bonus to Charisma. *Mass Fox's Cunning: Affected creatures gain a bonus to their Intelligence. *Mass Owl's Wisdom: Targeted creatures gain a bonus to their Wisdom. *Stone Body: Transforms the caster's flesh into movable stone (+4STR, -4DEX, DR 10/adamantine, -50% movement, immunity to most negative effects, 50% immunity to acid/fire). *Stone to Flesh: Restores petrified creature. *Stoneskin, Greater: 20/adamantine damage reduction. *Tenser's Transformation: You gain physical strength and many melee combat bonuses. 7th-level Abjuration *Energy Immunity: Grants immunity to one type of energy. *Spell Mantle: Absorbs the equivalent of 1d8 + 8 spell levels. Conjuration *Summon Creature VII: Calls an appropriate creature to fight for you. Divination *Banishment: Banishes 2 HD/level of summoned creatures. Listed in the manual as Divination, but is listed as Abjuration in the in-game description. Enchantment *Hiss of Sleep: Many enemies are put to sleep. *Hold Person, Mass: As hold person, but all within 30 ft. Evocation *Bigby's Grasping Hand: Hand grapples creature for 1 round per caster level. *Delayed Blast Fireball: A fireball spell that is used as a trap, deals 1d6 fire damage per level, up to 20d6. *Prismatic Spray: Rays hit subjects with variety of effects. Illusion *Shadow Conjuration, Greater: As shadow conjuration, but up to 6th level and 60% real. *Shadow Shield: Caster receives +5 natural AC, 10/magic DR, and immunity to death effects, necromancy spells and negative energy damage. *Solipsism: You manipulate the senses of one creature so that it perceives itself to be the only real creature. Necromancy *Avasculate: Stuns target and reduces it to half of its current hit points. *Control Undead: Dominates an undead creature. *Finger of Death: Kills one subject, if target succeeds at a fortitude save, it deals 3d8+caster level of negative energy damage. Transmutation *Ethereal Jaunt: Caster becomes ethereal and is undetectable until performing a hostile action. *Mordenkainen's Sword: Summoned magic blade strikes opponents. 8th-level Abjuration *Wall of Greater Dispel Magic: Creates transparent barrier that casts Greater Dispel Magic on anyone passing through it. *Mind Blank: Grants immunity to mind-affecting spells and effects to caster and allies. *Protection from Spells: Confers +8 to saves versus spells. Conjuration *Planar Binding, Greater: As lesser planar binding, but up to 18 HD. *Summon Creature VIII: Calls an appropriate creature to fight for you. Divination *Power Word Petrify: Turns a single target into stone. *Power Word Stun: Instantly stuns target. *Premonition: Damage reduction 30/adamantine. Enchantment *Blackstaff: +4 enhanced quarterstaff with the ability to dispel magic on strike. *Charm Monster, Mass: As charm monster, but all within 30 ft. Evocation *Incendiary Cloud: Cloud deals 4d6 fire damage/round. *Bigby's Clenched Fist: Large hand deals 1d8+11 damage and stuns the target. *Polar Ray: Ranged touch attack deals 1d6/level cold damage. *Sunburst: Blinds all within 10 ft., deals 1d6 damage/level to undead. Illusion *Blindness/Deafness, Mass: All nearby enemies are struck blind and deaf. Necromancy *Create Greater Undead: Create shadows, wraiths, spectres, or devourers. *Horrid Wilting: Deals 1d6/level (max 20d6) magical damage within 30 ft. Transmutation *Greater Shout: Cone of sonic energy deals 10d6 damage, causes deafness, and can stun. *Iron Body: Your body becomes living iron (+6STR, -6DEX, DR 15/adamantine, -50% movement, immunity to negative effects, 50% immunity to acid and fire). 9th-level Abjuration *Mordenkainen's Disjunction: Very powerful form of dispel magic. *Spell Mantle, Greater: Absorbs the equivalent of up to 1d12+10 spell levels. Conjuration *Gate: Opens an inter-planar gate to summon a devil. *Summon creature IX: Calls an appropriate creature to fight for you. Divination *Power Word Kill: Kills a creature with 100 hit points or less. Enchantment *Dominate Monster: As dominate person, but any creature. *Hold Monster, Mass: As hold monster, but all within 30 ft. Evocation *Bigby's Crushing Hand: Large hand provides cover, pushes, or crushes your foes. *Burst of Glacial Wrath: Icy energy that deals up to 25d6 cold damage and may flash-freeze creatures. *Meteor Swarm: A meteor storm deals up to 32d6 damage to single or 24d6 to multiple in affected area. Illusion *Shades: As shadow conjuration, but up to 8th level and 80% real. *Shadow Simulacrum: Create a shadow duplicate of the creature touched. *Weird: As phantasmal killer, but affects all within 30 ft. Necromancy *Energy Drain: Drains 2d4 levels from the target. *Wail of the Banshee: Terrifying shriek that kills nearby enemies. Transmutation *Etherealness: Caster and companions travel to Ethereal Plane until any of them make a hostile action. *Shapechange: Transforms caster into a powerful creature. External resources *NWNWiki:Category:Sorcerer/Wizard_Spells *Hypertext d20SRD:Sorcerer and Wizard Spells Category:Spell lists Category:Sorcerer/wizard spells